What's Your Sign?
by Kyepie05
Summary: Late one night the entire team is called to the lab to work on an important case. What is the case? It's the return of the Zodiac killer. He's moving again and there's no one else who can stop him but the best team in the world. There will be B/B and Hodgela!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own _Bones_! I was just watching the movie _Zodiac_ (2007) and reading on the case for my class and thought that combined they could make one heck of a story. :)**

**Chapter 1**

The first thing Angela Montenegro noticed when she walked into the lab at the Jeffersonian Institution was Cam standing on the platform with Clark, Fisher, Abernathy, Wendell, and Arastoo. There was no Booth, Brennan, or Sweets yet, which annoyed her greatly. If she was going to get a call in the middle of the night she expected the one who gave everyone the call (Booth) to be quick on getting his butt out of bed and into work.

It was two in the morning and she was prepared to glare at anyone who got in her way. She was exhausted and not thrilled with being called out of bed this early, or late, however you wanted to view it. Once again, she began to think about how nice Paris was and how great life would be if she didn't have a job that seemed to think calling her in the middle of the night when she had a little boy in her house okay. He was almost two and could be very hard to get back to bed. That was assuming that they would get back home before daylight, which she was naively hoping they would.

"What is going on, Cam?" she asked sleepily. "Why are we awake at this ungodly hour?" Hodgins grunted some form of agreement at her question, looking too tired to bother creating actual words. They weren't alone in their exhaustion. No one seemed awake. Cam already had a cup of coffee in her hand, although she looked like she was so tired that she barely knew what to do with it. Clark was sitting in a chair with his head hanging down over his chest while Arastoo stood, constantly running his hand over his face as if he thought it would wake him up more. Fisher was currently looking around like he was trying to decide whom to blame for him being awake at this time. Abernathy was leaning on a desk, staring down at it sleepily, and Wendell was standing but looking like he was about to pass out on the floor.

"Booth called me and told me to gather all of you," she replied. "Do you have to have Michael in... here…?" Her voice faltered at the glare she got from Angela.

"Listen, Cam," Angela said, keeping her voice on the quiet side so as not to bother her son. "The daycare is not open at 2 in the morning. Usually we let Bren and Booth take care of him when we aren't here or at home but oh, wait, they're involved in this too. Then we would call someone else we work with but look at that! We're all here. My dad is on tour which means we have no babysitter but if you want to scold us for brining our son in-"

Cam held up her hand. "No, no, that's fine. I'm sorry, you're right."

Hodgins held Michael to him; gently bouncing the toddler as Michael began to doze back off to sleep. "Where _is_ Booth?" he practically mouthed over the child's head. "And, better yet, why are all of the interns here except Daisy?"

"Apparently it's some big case Booth wants us all on right away. He, Dr. Brennan, and Dr. Sweets should be headed over," Cam replied. "Daisy's out of town with her parents."

Hodgins nodded sleepily, turned to Angela, and whispered, "I'm going to go set up his toddler bed in your office." He walked away from the group, making sure to keep bouncing the baby gently as he went.

"Lucky Daisy," Angela muttered, scanning her card and walked onto the platform. Wendell snorted a small laugh at the comment and bumped fists with Fisher.

"I assure you we had the same response," Fisher informed her dryly.

"Then I'm confident that you're sane," Angela replied, crossing her arms. Hodgins rejoined the group on the platform, yawning widely.

"Did anyone else sleep for like two hours before getting called in?" he asked through his yawn.

"I was still awake watching _Star Trek: The Next Generation_," Fisher replied. "That is a decision I am already beginning to regret."

Wendell shook his head. "That sucks, man. I took a Benadryl before bed. Now I've got one heck of a Benadryl hangover…"

"My girlfriend woke up with me," Clark sighed. "Granted, she can go back to sleep but I feel bad waking her up at all. She didn't sleep much last night."

"They're here," Abernathy said as Booth, Sweets, and Brennan entered the lab. Everyone perked up a little bit. Finally they were about to get some answers.

"We had to set Christine up with Max," Sweets explained immediately.

"Alright, Booth, why are we all here at two a.m.?" Cam asked wearily. Booth, who looked as serious as if he'd just been told that someone had broken into his house, glanced at Brennan and Sweets, who both looked just as weary and concerned.

"Hacker called me this morning. Do you remember the couple that were stabbed in the park last Thursday?" he asked slowly. Stephanie Kelly, a 19-year-old English major, and Tom Gregory, a 21-year-old business major, had been out for a date around 11 p.m. and were last seen at a video store about a block away. After they were attacked, the killer called 911 from a phone booth and told them that he had just killed a couple in a park with a knife. The girl died while the boy survived.

"Yeah," Hodgins said, confused. "It wasn't our case though so I don't understand the relevance…"

"Are we taking it over?" Clark asked as Brennan rejoined the group.

"Why?" interjected Abernathy.

"Will you people please let me finish?" Booth groaned. "Letters turned up today at the police station and three newspaper offices. The writer claimed to be the killer of the couple and said that not only will the killer not stop here but that this is the continued "art" of the Zodiac killer. Each newspaper office got the same letter but-"

"A different code?" asked Hodgins quietly.

Booth nodded. "They each got a different code. Unfortunately it's not the same code that was used in the 60's and 70's."

Silence filled the lab. Everyone was looking around at everyone else's reactions, no one sure how to respond or what to say. Finally, Arastoo croaked, "Do you think it _is_ the Zodiac? It could just be a copycat."

"He could have had an apprentice," Hodgins suggested. "Like Gormogon."

"I suggested that in the car," Sweets agreed. "It's more than likely actually."

Booth shook his head. "Either way, we're taking over the case. This guy is probably very, very dangerous and we need to catch him once and for all."

"Okay," Angela said finally. "This is definitely something to be awake at 2 o'clock for."

"The body should be on the way now," Booth said, glancing at his watch.

"I'm getting more coffee. This cup is so not enough," Cam stated immediately, walking off the platform. Moving as one, every one of them followed her. This was going to be one heck of a case.

**There we are! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome but please be nice! :)**

** Thanks for reading! I'll be updating soon!**


	2. The Stress of the Case

**Here we go with chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Bones, though I wish I did ;)**

* * *

"Do you think the Zodiac would go after any of us?" Booth asked as he slipped into a chair at the Royal Diner.

"It's possible. He threatened the reporter Paul Avery plenty but never touched him. Although naturally the threats took their toll on him." Sweets hesitated as he sat opposite Booth. "I keep going back to the idea that we're dealing with someone who was trained by him. Now that could really shake things up."

"Well, what do you think?" Brennan asked, taking the seat beside her partner.

Sweets hesitated again before answering. "I think so far there are definitely similarities between the original killer and this one. It would make sense for this to be an apprentice. He would go after someone similar to himself, someone who would pick similar victims and treat the police with the same cocky, self-assured attitude. Perhaps someone with the same past as himself, which I always believed was someone who was mistreated in high school. But it could also be someone who idolized the Zodiac and decided he wanted to be like him. It's too soon to know for sure but either way I'd say this guy is a real wild card. He's capable of anything."

"All right," Booth said. "Everyone be careful on this case. Everyone. I don't want to bury anyone." He didn't say "again". He didn't have to. Silence flitted across the table as Vincent Nigel-Murray entered their thoughts. He looked at Brennan and took her hand in his.

After what seemed like forever, Sweets asked, "How did questioning the victims' families go?"

"Relatively uninteresting," Booth replied, shaking his head. "There might have been some unresolved sibling rivalry between Stephanie and her brother, Dodger. But my gut says he's innocent."

Sweets eyed him thoughtfully. "You still think it's the Zodiac."

"Yeah, I do," Booth replied. "Or a copycat, which is just as bad. I don't think someone made it up to throw us off."

"Although, that _is_ a very likely possibility," Bones interjected.

"It is," Booth agreed. "But I don't believe it."

"It's something to think about though," Sweets said softly, taking a bite out of his burger. "Especially while we just have the two victims that were attacked together. It makes it look like maybe, just maybe, we won't have to deal with a serial killer."

* * *

"Dude, you're note-taking during lunch?" Wendell sat beside Arastoo, who was sitting on the front steps of the Jeffersonian, a book covered in sticky notes lying on his lap. "Take a break. We've been at this all day."

Arastoo shrugged and bit into the apple that he was holding in his left hand, staring down at the book. "I want to catch this guy." He finished his apple and slipped the core back into the Wal-Mart bag that contained his lunch.

Wendell was quiet for a moment before replying. "We all do... But we all deserve a break. Working for hours straight can make even the best of us go crazy." He offered him a chocolate chip cookie out of his brown paper bag. "You can have it if you shut the book," he offered with a grin.

Arastoo chuckled, glanced at the younger intern, then shut his book and set it aside. He took the cookie from his friend, broke it in half, and handed him the other half. He bit into it then chewed slowly, thinking over his book. "I was reading on the Zodiac case," he said after he swallowed.

Wendell nodded. "I saw that. Where'd you get the book?"

"Dr. Sweets let me borrow one of his." He leaned back against the step behind him. "Can you believe we're on this case?"

"I know…" Wendell took a bite of the sandwich he had pulled out of the bag. "It feels like we're living history and writing it all at once. How many people get to say that?"

"Not many." Arastoo shook his head. "Not many at all."

Wendell leaned forward, resting an arm on his knee. They were quiet for a minute before he spoke again. "Do you realize this is the second time we were all involved in something this huge historically?"

"You're right. The Tim Murphy case."

"Thank you for that, by the way." Wendell looked at him. "You kept pushing for us to pay attention to that man. I'm glad we did."

Arastoo nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thank you for helping." Wendell nodded and looked back to his food. "It was interesting. Working together."

"Seriously. I'm just glad we got over that time period where we kept clashing," Wendell chuckled. "That was difficult."

"_Oh_ yeah." Arastoo nodded.

"On a not work related subject, how have you been?" He glanced back at Arastoo.

"Good."

Thinking back to that case involving 9/11, Wendell realized how long it had been since that case had happened. It didn't seem like it had been that long. Shaking his head in disbelief, he said, "Can you believe Christine's already turned one? And in just a few months, Michael will be two."

"Not at all." Arastoo chuckled. "I'm still working on the idea that it's already February, 2013."

"You and me both." Turning his attention elsewhere, he pointed across the street. "Hey, look, there's Finn and Michelle."

Arastoo smiled a little. "Did you think they stood a chance when they first started dating? Be honest."

"Nah, man." Wendell shook his head. "They seemed like such an unlikely pair. And I didn't think Dr. Saroyan would ever warm up to the idea."

"She's all right with it now. You know, they do make a pretty good couple."

"They do." Wendell looked back at Arastoo. "What about you? Do you have anyone waiting for you at home?"

Arastoo's thoughts flashed back to Cam. He would have been more than happy to be honest about it and tell his friend but he knew she didn't want to do that just yet. And he respected that so he shook his head and replied, "Not really."

"Really?" Wendell raised his eyebrows, blue eyes revealing how taken aback he was.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "You thought I did?"

"Well, yeah… Most of us did. You've been cheerier recently. It's been getting more and more obvious throughout the past year. We thought it was because of a girl."

Arastoo smiled to himself. "What about you?"

"Yeah." Wendell smiled. "I think so anyway. It's a new thing. I met her in high school actually but we never really hung out. I met up with her again in one of my classes that started last month. I've taken her out a few times. I know it's pretty soon but I think this might just be it for me. Her name's Sarah Beth."

"I hope it works out," he replied with a smile. He looked up as Finn joined them on the steps.

"Hey, man." Wendell looked up. "We were just finishing lunch."

"Yeah, Michelle and I just got back from a Thai place." Finn sat down next to Wendell.

"How is Michelle?" Wendell asked.

"She's good," Finn nodded. "She's a little concerned about Dr. Saroyan and I working till we drop but I reassured her that we could handle it and knew when to relax."

Wendell nodded. "You can't blame her for being worried though. It'd be easy to overwork ourselves with this."

Finn nodded. "This is one heck of a case."

"We were talking about that a few minutes ago," Arastoo agreed. "What do you think about it?"

"If it's a copy cat or an apprentice it's pretty serious," Finn said.

"Those murders were really something," Wendell murmured.

Arastoo nodded, glancing at the book again. "This is not going to be an easy one."

The three fell into silence, each thinking the case over in their minds, wondering why someone had decided to start the killings up again. After a few minutes, Finn spoke. "Are you two feeling more awake yet?"

"Much," Wendell answered. "But when I get home I'm still collapsing on my bed right away. I probably won't even eat."

Arastoo chuckled softly. "I'll probably get a quick dinner in before going to bed. I do feel much better than I did this morning. Though that's probably only because of adrenaline."

Finn nodded. "That's really all any of us are running on at this point." He slowly got to his feet. "I'm going to go get back to work." He disappeared indoors.

Wendell looked at Arastoo. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Together the two interns made their way back to the lab.

* * *

Jack Hodgins walked into his wife's office and gently set the cup of hot chocolate he made her from the break room on her desk. "Angie? Babe, it's late… You ready to call it a night?"

"No, Jack, I'm not." Angela was subconsciously playing with the ends of her hair, a telltale sign that she was upset and deep in thought. "I keep feeling like I'm close to cracking it but nothing is happening. All day it's practically been a game of cat and mouse with this."

"Babe…." He reached her in a few steps and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You're doing all you can. I know a lot hangs on us solving this but we can do it. We can…" He could feel her relaxing and melting into him. "But we can't do it on no sleep. It's almost 10; we've been here since 2 this morning… It's time to go home and rest. It'll probably be better tomorrow."

Angela nodded a little. "I guess you're right… We really do need to get poor Michael home."

"Exactly…" Hodgins pressed his lips to her neck softly, comfortingly. "We can come to work early tomorrow if you want."

She sighed softly. "Let's just play it by ear…"

He nodded and slowly let her go before taking her hand and kissing it softly. He pulled her to the desk and handed her the cup of hot chocolate. "You drink this, I'll go tell Cam that we're leaving and try to get her to do the same…"

Angela kissed her husband quickly, giving him a soft smile. "Thank you, Jack. I'm a lucky girl."

He smiled and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Luck has nothing to do with it, baby. There's no one else out there for me. That's the simple truth." He planted a quick kiss on her lips before slipping out of the office.

"Cam," he said as he strode into her office. "Angie and I are taking off."

She nodded. "All right."

"You should do the same."

Cam nodded slowly and got up. "I know. Michelle was going to come over tonight for a movie. She's waiting up for me. I just keep thinking I'm going to find something."

"We're going to find something. I know it. You know what else I'm sure of? This guy is some new Zodiac. I've read up on the Zodiac, I've researched it. I know this case. Arthur Leigh Allen was the guy. Obviously, this is not Allen since he died in 1992. So I'm sure about this. I don't think someone's using it to distract us. I just don't buy it. And you know what the best part is?" He gave her a grin. "We're going to solve this case. And we're going down in history for it."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Goodnight, Dr. Hodgins. Tell Michael hi and tell Angela to get some rest."

"I will, Cam. Tell Michelle we said hey." Hodgins left her office as Michelle entered it, holding a brown paper bag. Speak of the devil.

"Michelle, what are you doing here?" Cam asked in surprise.

"I'm taking you home. Big case, I know, Finn already filled me in. But you need rest or you will be no good and cranky tomorrow. We both know you need your sleep." She smiled at her and offered her the bag. "I brought you a doughnut. Jelly filled, your favorite. I saw Finn first and already gave him his doughnut bribe. It's your turn. We're gonna go home and watch _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_ until you start falling asleep on the couch then we're going to go to bed. And in the morning, you, me, and Finn are going out to breakfast because I have a morning class and you two have your case."

Cam smiled. "You've got this all thought out."

"Yes, I do. So do we have a plan? I really don't want to have to blackmail you into taking care of yourself." Michelle gave her a playful smile as she spoke.

"All right, it's a plan. I'll finish up here and we'll head home. Where are we meeting Finn tomorrow?"

"The diner. Where else?" She grinned. "I'll meet you outside." As she left, Cam smiled to herself and got ready to leave for the night.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Next chapter we'll have some B/B!**


	3. The Twins by the River

**Wow! I'm sorry for the late update! It was so not supposed to take that long! I hope you enjoy it! Special shout out to VallyDream for getting on my case about updating ;) and another special shout out goes to Mychakk for helping me with part of this chapter. And, of course, thanks to all of you reading it! :D**

* * *

**_Two Days Later_**

_Brrrrrr-iiiing! Brrrrrrrr-iiiiiing!_

"No," Booth groaned, slapping his hand around his bedside dresser sleepily, trying to reach his phone.

_Brrrrrrrrr-innng!_

"Booth," groaned Brennan, snuggling into her pillow.

Booth finally grabbed the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello?" he mumbled.

_Brrrrrrrr-iiing!_

He forgot to answer it. Hastily pressing the button, he groaned, "Yeah?" It was too early. He glanced at the clock. 4:47 a.m. Yeah, much too early. He sat up immediately as he listened. "Yeah, no, of course. We'll be there." He gently shook his partner to get her attention then got to his feet. She propped herself up on her elbows, watching him, exhaustion and curiosity written all over her beautiful face. "Yeah, okay. Thanks for the call." He hung up and looked at her. "He struck again."

Bren nodded in response to him and began getting dressed, saving her longing for information for the car ride ahead of them. "You should wake Sweets and let him know we're leaving," she said, pulling on a long sleeve shirt. Booth finished pulling on his pants, grabbed the baby monitor, and jogged to Sweets's bedroom. He knocked on the door lightly before pushing it open.

"Sweets." He shook him gently to wake him.

Sweets opened a brown eye and stared up at him. "Booth?" He looked at the clock. "It isn't even 5!" He pulled his pillow over his head. "Go back to bed…"

"Sweets, the killer struck again. Stabbed two girls to death. We need you to stay with Christine." He set the monitor down on the kid's bedside table. "Call us if you need anything and just leave her with Max at the usual time when you go to work."

Sweets grunted a response and buried his face back in his pillow, reluctant to wake up. "I'm on it," he mumbled.

"Thanks." Booth patted him on the back and jogged back out of the room. Brennan was already by the door, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and they walked out the door.

"What do we know so far?" she asked before he even pulled onto the road.

"Two girls, Amanda and Kelsey Jones, were camping by the Potomac River. This morning someone called 911 and reported a double homicide with exact directions to their bodies. He said he was the killer then hung up the phone. Seems like his kind of thing. In the original cases he used to call the police sometimes." He glanced at her quickly, trying to read her expression, before turning his attention back to driving.

She nodded, obviously thinking the information over. Booth glanced at her, reaching over and taking her hand then pressing it to his lips gently. He quickly turned his gaze back to the road, passing a particularly slow vehicle in front of them. "We'll get him," he told her.

"I know, Booth. We always do." Brennan gave him a soft smile, trying not to let her thoughts turn to the Pelant case. He was the one they hadn't caught. There wasn't a doubt that he was guilty but he always seemed to be one step ahead. That was something that was strange to her. Everybody on their team was excellent and yet he kept escaping. He was the one problem they couldn't solve. The killer that on her bad days she sometimes thought might really get away.

Booth seemed to read her thoughts, as he always did. He squeezed her hand, throwing her another glance before concentrating on slowing down for a stoplight and said softly, "You're right. They never get away." She wasn't sure if he meant Pelant or the Zodiac. Something told her he meant both. Either way, she appreciated his insistence that they'd bring the killer to justice.

Booth chuckled to himself and shook his head. "Do you think Sweets will even remember that we left when he wakes up? I bet you he'll call in a few hours and ask where we are." He was quiet for a moment before adding, "It's not bad. Having him around, I mean."

"I find his company to be quite pleasant," Brennan agreed. "I think that he has gotten very attached to Christine."

Booth smiled and nodded. "Yeah. He sure loves her. He's a good uncle, isn't he?"

Brennan nodded. "Christine has many good aunts and uncles."

"She's a lucky kid…" He cast her a quick, adoring smile. "She's got one great mom too…" He kissed her hand again softly, looking back at her long enough to see her smiling at him appreciatively. "I love you Bones," he told her.

"I love you too Booth," she replied softly and lovingly.

* * *

Angela stood in shock, marveling at what she had just accomplished. If she was Hodgins, she'd be proclaiming "king (queen, really) of the lab". She barely noticed Cam walk into the office. "Angela?" she asked. "You all right?"

"I cracked it," she croaked. "I cracked it. I got it." She motioned to the decoded message. "It doesn't say much but it could eventually lead to something. Every little bit helps, right?"

"Oh, absolutely. What does it say?" Cam asked, moving towards her.

"The ciphers he sent us say similar things to the ones first sent in San Francisco. He bragged about the army of souls that will be his slaves in the afterlife." She wrinkled her nose in disgust, wondering, not for the first time, what was wrong with this man.

"That sounds like the Zodiac. What else?"

"He said that he was on an admirable quest and that there is no way he can be stopped. That if something happens to him that it's inevitable that someone else with just begin again. Pick it up where he left off." Angela shook her head. "He seems to have more faith in the bad people out there than the good."

Cam nodded her head a little. "Well, he hasn't met our team. We'll take him down."

Angela nodded. "Listen, there's a little bit of it that I couldn't quite get. I'll email you all of it."

"Thanks Angela." Cam walked out of her office, already pulling out her phone to call Booth.

Angela sighed to herself. What kind of human being could do any of this?

* * *

Both of the girls had fought back. They had wanted to live. Amanda Jones had a new break in her arm, most likely from the struggle. Kelsey probably died first. The killer had sneaked up on them while they slept and began stabbing Kelsey first, waking her twin. Amanda fought against the killer for a while but had been struck with a rock on the head, which is the blow that killed her. However, she was still alive long enough to wrap her arms around her dead twin in a last embrace.

It was things like this that made Clark want to lock his private life away and not let it touch his work life. When he was completely focused it made this easier. It made it easier to not think about the pain and the fear the victims felt. It made it easier to not think about the family and friends left to mourn. It made it easier to not imagine how he would feel if this set of remains was someone he knew. One of his friends.

"There's remodeling on the rib here," he said softly, pointing to one of Kelsey Jones's ribs.

"The remodeling indicates that her rib was broken about three years ago," Fisher replied.

Dr. Brennan always said that the bones told a story no person could. They could tell you everything about a person. Kelsey Jones played a lot of sports. She had broken bones before, all throughout her life actually. She had played basketball, baseball, soccer, and some others. She had fallen out of a tree when she was ten years old and had broken her arm and her leg. Clark looked at the bones, taking in everything about this young girl.

"Another one of life's cycles left uncompleted," Fisher said dully, not taking his eyes from the bodies. He was right. More people who were murdered unfairly. He hated murder. That's why he stayed here. He didn't have to work with murders anymore. He could simply focus on his archeological work. But he couldn't seem to leave this behind. It made him feel sick inside but he couldn't look away. He had to do what he could to help, even if it was painful.

"She was quite the daredevil," he muttered under his breath.

Abernathy nodded. "Unlike her sister," he noted. "Amanda Jones was more careful. She doesn't have near the number of remodeled bones her sister had. In fact, the only broken bone she ever received was from the attacker. It's as sad as a newborn calf separated from the herd with no way home."

Clark had nothing to say to that. Surprisingly, the other four interns didn't seem to either. He let a small half smile slide onto his face for a second as he realized that Abernathy had really become a part of their little group. They were a strange group really. A bunch of misfits. They had nothing in common other than work, on the outside anyway. But maybe that was why they got along. Granted, they didn't used to.

"You all right, man?" Fisher asked, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." He looked from Fisher back to the bodies, still struggling with separating himself from these girls. They dealt with death of young people all the time. But very rarely did they find the bodies holding each other. It was just a reminder that they could be one of his friends or family members. They were loved; they were someone's family. Although he did not speak the words floating around his head, he knew the others were thinking the exact same thing.

_Someone's world is falling apart right now._

* * *

Lance Sweets flipped through the channels, looking for something to keep him occupied. It was late at night and he should be in bed but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the case. _Go to bed Lance,_ he told himself. _You won't be able to do a good job on the case tomorrow if you don't._ He was about to shut off the TV when he spotted the movie _Zodiac_ playing. It would be over in an hour. Glancing at the clock, he decided that he could stay up and finish. For research purposes of course, not pleasure, he told himself, not that he bought the excuse. The truth was that he was fascinated and this movie had one incredible cast. He leaned against the back of the couch and watched as Jake Gyllenhaal worked to solve the mystery they were now working on.

About forty minutes later, a dog started barking in the yard next to theirs and Lance jumped before chuckling at himself. He shook his head, scolding himself for being so stupid, trying hard to slow his racing heartbeat, and turned his head around, just to make sure no one was behind him. When he saw Booth standing there, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Oh my gosh," he mumbled, breathing heavily. "You scared the crap out of me."

"What are you doing up?" Booth mumbled, slouching into the kitchen. Lance slowly got up and followed him.

"I'm watching a movie," he mumbled, running a hand through his messy hair. "Gonna go to bed when it's over. Why are you awake?"

Booth got a glass of water and held it up. "Water. I'm thirsty. And what movie has you jumping like that?"

"_Zodiac_," he replied.

Booth scoffed a chuckle, shaking his head. "Yeah, that was a great choice," he said sarcastically.

Lance nodded his head. "I know. Not my best decision." He craned his head to look back at the TV to see what was happening. "It's just about over."

"All right. Get some rest. And don't keep us up with your screaming." Booth set down his cup, grinned teasingly, and went back to bed.

Lance finished his movie then went to bed, thinking about the case. They'd solve it. Honestly, though, he was feeling shaken. The Zodiac was someone you didn't want to mess with. That fact, freaky as it was, made him want to solve the case that much more. This guy needed to get off the streets. Lance would start looking back over the case files first thing in the morning.

He changed into a T-shirt and a pair of sleep pants then sat on the bed. He set his alarm, mind still reeling with different possibilities. And even though he had a lot on his mind, he was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review! I'll try to update soon!**


	4. The Clue in the Crime Scene

**I'm sorry this took so long! I've been pretty busy with school! This chapter's on the short side but I hope you like it anyway! :D**

** I do not own Bones or any of the movies or tv shows I referenced!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY T.J. THYNE! :D**

**Chapter 4**

How had he not thought of it before? _How had he not thought of it before?_ Slightly annoyed at himself for not thinking of it yesterday, Jack Hodgins drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. If Amanda Jones had really fought back in the struggle then she may have ripped out hair or something else that could have been hidden in the struggle. Something that could have been missed.

Cam had sent him and one of the interns to check it out. "What exactly are we looking for, Dr. Hodgins?" Finn asked from the passenger seat.

Hodgins shrugged as he pulled up at the crime scene. "Anything. Anything that will help in the investigation." He was searching around the grass in just a few moments, eagerly looking for anything that could give them a lead. He hardly noticed as Finn began wandering around himself, doing his own search.

"How's Michael?" he asked, accent thick as always.

"Great. Talking more and more every day."

"Much like you there, Thurston."

"Aw, thanks, Opie," Hodgins replied with a grin as he squatted on the ground near where the tent was.

A half an hour flew by with nothing happening and Hodgins was beginning to feel discouraged. "Thurston," Finn called. "I think I have something." He was kneeling by a tree quite a few feet from where the murder took place. Raising his eyebrows in curiosity, Hodgins moved to stand beside the young intern. "Right there." Finn pointed even though it was pretty unnecessary. Hodgins noticed it instantly. There was a small area where it had obviously been dug up. However, seeing as it was so far out of the way of where the girls had actually been killed, Hodgins was impressed that Finn had noticed it.

It only took a couple of minutes to find what was burried. It was a piece of black clothing. Hodgins lifted it up and a small paper fell from it onto the dirt. He glanced at Finn, who picked up the note. Hodgins nearly immediately knew what the cloth was and stared. "Look at this…." He lay it on the dirt and pointed. "You see that?"

Finn's eyes widened. "Holy…"

It was the left half of the Zodiac symbol from the outfit that the killer had worn to attack Cecilia Shepherd and Bryan Hartnell in 1969. Hartnell had described it to the police during the investigation. This was that symbol on a piece of black shirt, much like originally described.

* * *

"Dude, are you serious?" Wendell grinned at Finn. "You found a piece of the… You really found…" He whistled. "Nice work man!"

"Now, what'd the note say?" Clark asked.

"It had another code," Finn answered.

"Oh, Angela can't be happy about that," Wendell said.

Finn shook his head. "I reckon not. It also said that we ain't got a chance at catchin' him. Said that they wouldn't be the last girls to be slaughtered."

"Did he really say "slaughtered"?" Arastoo asked.

"He did indeed."

Arastoo shook his head in disgust. The five interns were sitting on the steps outside of the Jeffersonian with their lunches. They had done the same thing yesterday and did it again today without any questions. Finn had a feeling that it was becoming a regular thing. Silence fell on the group as they each got into their bags of food.

After a moment, Wendell spoke. "Have you guys seen the movie _Class_? With Andrew McCarthy and Rob Lowe? It came out in '83."

The question threw Finn through a loop and he cocked an eyebrow at his fellow intern then paused before answering. "I have not. Is it any good?"

"Please," Fisher scoffed, giving Finn his best "There's something wrong with you" look. "It's one of the best movies to hit this dismal world."

"Actually, I'm afraid I haven't seen it either," Arastoo put in.

Clark chuckled. "I haven't seen that movie in years. I must have been seventeen the last time."

"Gentlemen, that won't do," Fisher said with a shake of his head.

Wendell shrugged. "I found it at Wal-Mart. You lot want to hang out after work and watch it?"

That threw Finn off guard. He glanced around at the group and shrugged. "I ain't got nothin' to do tonight. What the hell, I'm in."

"I'll have to talk to Nora but I'd love to see that movie again," Clark agreed.

Arastoo gave a smile and nodded. "You know, that actually sounds fun."

Fisher nodded his head in agreement. "I'm there."

Still surprised, Finn smiled to himself. "What's the movie even about?"

"Two roommates at a prep school," Fisher answered simply. He glanced at Wendell and Clark. "We shouldn't say anymore."

"Couldn't if I tried," Clark replied with a chuckle.

Wendell grinned. "You boys are in for the funniest hour and a half of your lives," he said as he bit into his sandwich. "Trust us." He grinned at Fisher and nodded. "They'll thank us."

"Without a doubt," Fisher replied.

Slightly to his surprise, Finn couldn't help but be excited to see these other interns outside of work.

* * *

Arastoo glanced behind him and then moved into Cam's office. He'd told the others to go ahead of him and that he'd meet them at Wendell's. He wanted to see Cam first. She looked up and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her quickly. "You'll never guess what I'm doing this evening."

Cam chuckled and shook her head. "I probably won't. What?"

"Going to Wendell's with the other interns to watch _Class_," he replied. She couldn't hide her surprise. "Yeah, I know. We've never done anything out of work. Seems like it could be fun though."

"I think it's a good idea," she told him. "Go have fun. Get to know the boys. Besides, _Class_ is a great movie. Michelle and I used to watch it all the time."

He nodded. "Fisher and Wendell both like it a lot. Should be interesting right?"

She chuckled. "To say the least. Let me know how it goes."

"I will." He gave her a quick kiss before jogging out of the lab.

* * *

Angela yawned as she lay on the couch in her living room, her head on one arm of it and her feet crossed on the other. Her eyes were closed and she could feel herself drifting to sleep.

"What're you watching?" she heard as she felt her legs lifted gently off the couch and then placed in her husband's lap.

"_How I Met Your Mother_," she mumbled, opening her eyes.

Hodgins smiled at her adoringly. She loved it when he looked at her that way. "Honey, you love this show and you're barely awake. Are you ready for bed?"

"I wanna finish it," she insisted sleepily.

He cracked a grin. "All right, well which episode is it?"

"You know… The one where they're in the bar," she replied, grinning back as she realized she honestly had no clue.

Jack laughed lightly. "You sure you're not ready for bed?"

She chuckled and nodded her head. "Yeah, bed sounds great," she replied as she sat up, sliding her legs off of her husband. Jack took her hand and gently led her upstairs. "Did you hear about the interns?" she asked, remembering for the first time since Wendell had told her earlier.

"No." He glanced at her curiously.

"They're all at Wendell's watching _Class_."

"I love that movie." He grinned and kissed her cheek.

She chuckled. "Trust me, I know. I'm more of a _Dirty Dancing_ girl."

He grinned. "Trust me, I know." He kissed her cheek once more before leading her to bed.

"Oh, I'm exhausted," Angela sighed as she slid into bed. "That code's giving me trouble. But it's close enough to the last one I think I can get it tomorrow."

Jack shook his head as he lay down beside his wife. "This is a heck of a case." He threw her a playful grin before adding, "Think we'll go down in history for it?"

"I don't even care as long as we solve it before I go insane," Angela chuckled with a shake of her head as she turned out the lamp. She leaned over and kissed Jack quickly. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

Neither of them slept well. It was almost as if they knew subconsciously that this case was just about to get more troublesome.

* * *

**There we are! I sure hope you all liked it! Has anyone seen the movie they watched? :)**

** Next chapter is going to be a fun one! xD**

** Please review! Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. It's Personal

**Wow guys, I am so sorry I took so long. I got struck with writer's block so thanks to VallyDream for helping with that! **

**Chapter 5**

About a week had passed since finding the piece of clothing and the most recent code. Angela had had a much easier time solving that one thankfully. She was in the groove now. Other than the newly solved code (which really didn't say much of anything), not much new had happened in the case. Everyone was frustrated. All they could really do was wait for him to strike again. It bothered Booth the most. He was antsy and frustrated. He'd even snap at them every now and then.

What Angela had enjoyed over the past week though was watching the interns. They were bonding quickly. They were an odd match really but they were becoming close. Ever since their group viewing of _Class_, they'd shoot references back and forth at each other. They did it to Jack too, which he thoroughly enjoyed. They said he was their real life Squire Burroughs IV. He got too much pleasure out of that, Angela thought but seeing it made her smile none the less. She liked watching people interact and she liked pushing people along when they needed it. She'd lost count of how many times she'd given Booth and Brennan a push, not that it ever really worked for her. Well, they were together now. That's what mattered.

* * *

Wendell walked into the Royal Diner with Finn, talking animatedly about Marvel movies. "What do you mean Arastoo hasn't seen them?" he thundered. "They're the best ever!"

"I know! Now, that's what I told him!"

"Well you know what we're watching at Fisher's tonight," Wendell said with a grin. He stopped moving when he spotted a familiar brunette sitting at the counter. His grin widened as he jogged to Sarah Beth, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She jumped and turned her head to look at him, her face relaxing when she realized who he was.

"Wendell Bray, you scared the crap out of me," she scolded.

He laughed. "Sorry babe." He kissed her cheek then looked back at Finn. "Finn, this is my girlfriend, Sarah Beth. Sarah, this is Finn, a friend of work."

"Which one?" She grinned as she shook Finn's hand. "I'm kidding," she told him as he opened his mouth to reply. "I know who you are. Wendell told me about all of you."

Finn chuckled. "Well it's mighty nice to meet you ma'am."

"Did you lot decide on a movie tonight?" Sarah asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"A Marvel movie," Wendell said with a grin. "Arastoo hasn't seen everyone."

"Everyone's seen them!"

"Apparently not!"

"Which one are you starting with?"

Finn grinned. "Iron Man's my guess. It's Fisher's favorite."

She chuckled. "I could have guessed. How's work today?"

"Slow," both of them replied. Finn moved to order a sandwich as Wendell slipped onto the seat beside her.

"What about your work?" Wendell asked.

"Oh, you know. I'm writing an interesting story so it's been a busy day. You know how I get sometimes. I had to be dragged away before I took my lunch break."

It was true. Sarah was a workaholic when she got excited about work. She worked as a journalist and was going for her Master's in Journalism. She had quite a bit of talent; Wendell was proud to say she was his.

"Well, I'm glad you did. You work yourself to death. So what do you say to dinner tomorrow night?"

"I say that sounds great." She looked at her watch. "I gotta go. But I'll talk to you later. Have fun with Iron Man." She gave him a quick kiss before leaving the diner.

Finn grinned at him. "She's gorgeous, man."

Wendell grinned. "Isn't she?"

"She works at the paper right?"

"Yep."

"Think she'll cover this story?"

"She already has a little." Wendell shook his head. "I don't like the idea of her being involved."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I know. I've never been happier that Michelle's at college."

Wendell sighed. "I can't wait till we finish this case," he murmured as he ordered a hamburger.

* * *

Clark walked into his apartment that night, stifling a yawn. "Nora?" he called sleepily.

She looked up from the couch. "Here," she said, getting up and switching off the TV. "Let's get to bed. How was the movie?"

"Good," he said, jaws stretching into a wide and loud yawn as he spoke. "It was _Iron Man_ so it was awesome."

"How'd Arastoo like it?"

"Loved it." He pulled off his shirt then wiggled out of his jeans before flopping on the bed. Nora chuckled at him and shook her head.

"Baby, you've been working too hard," she stated, changing into her nightgown.

"Mmmm," he mumbled. "I barely made it through the movie."

She grinned and lay down beside him. He propped himself up on his elbow. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Good. Work was good, relatively uneventful. How's the case?"

He rolled his eyes and rolled onto his back. "The same. I'm getting really sick of not knowing what's going on. Cases usually don't take us this long…"

"You'll get there… Remember, this guy's good. He caused a lot of damage before." Her eyes flashed with worry. She had taken a lot of criminal psychology courses in college, which meant that she knew this case almost better than he did.

"We'll be alright," he assured her. "I promise. Even so, I'm barely ever on my own anymore."

"You must be going crazy," she teased.

Clark laughed. "Luckily, I'm better than I was when I started."

Nora shook her head. "Baby, I just can't even imagine you not being friendly and talkin' everyone's ear off. That just isn't like you."

He grinned. "You wouldn't have believed it."

She gave him a quick kiss. "I like you relaxed better anyway. And I'm glad you're making friends now." She rolled over and turned out the light. She was glad he was making friends. He seemed happier than he had when he didn't speak to anyone at work.

* * *

The next day, Seeley Booth walked into his girlfriend's office. "Have you found anything?" he asked.

"Not since you asked five minutes ago," she shot back sharply. It was as if he thought her incompetent! "Perhaps things would move faster if you would let us do our jobs, Booth." She met his gaze, looking at his defiantly.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Bones," he said after a moment. "I just really want to catch this guy. I need to catch this guy. Before he kills anyone else."

"We'll catch him, Booth," she said reassuringly. She wished that she could say that it would be before he killed again but she couldn't. She didn't know that for sure. She couldn't know that for sure. The odds were against them. It had been a week and they had no leads. It was a matter of time before he struck him again.

"Yeah but when?" Booth replied. She had no answer.

_Brrrrrrrring!_

They looked at each other and Booth pulled out his phone. "It's an unknown number." He hit answer and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Yes," said a low voice through the phone, "Seeley Booth?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I'd like to report a dead body," the voice replied. Booth's heart dropped to his stomach before his brain even registered what he'd heard. "She's in the woods off Highway 98. You know the one?" Before Booth could reply, he continued, "She was stabbed multiple times and then her throat was slit." By this point, Booth was holding a small recorder to the phone. "I know because I did it. Better hurry Seeley Booth. I'm not feeling like slowing down. I may even target one of yours next. Your team has some lovely women." _Click_. Booth stopped the recorder and slowly hung up the phone.

"Booth?" Brennan asked, getting to her feet. "Booth, what happened?" He knew he had to look paler than a ghost, he sure felt it.

"He struck again," he said when he found his voice. "He struck again and he called me directly to tell me." He replayed the message, not even listening to it this time. Would he go after Bones? What if he did? If he did Booth would kill him. It was as simple as that. He wasn't going to touch her. No one was going to touch her. No one would hurt her. Not ever. He wouldn't allow it to happen. This guy crossed a line. And he better watch it.

* * *

**And there it is! The Zodiac's getting personal now! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review! Thanks! :)**


	6. Be Careful

**Chapter 6**

**All right I hope you guys like this one as much as I do! The last scene in this one is one I've been looking forward to so I hope you enjoy the lightheartedness of that bit! :)**

* * *

Jack Hodgins grinned as Angela leaned back in her chair, laughing at something he'd said. He wasn't sure where in his story she had started laughing but she was at the point now where she was barely breathing. After she calmed down, she pushed her chair back. "All right, I have to use the restroom."

"Oh, I made you laugh that hard huh?" he teased.

"Shut up, Hodgins." She grinned at him. "We're in public." Money was tight but they had gone ahead and treated themselves to a night out. He knew Angela liked to go out and missed it so he felt she was long overdue to have a fun night on the town. The meal was done and maybe they'd get dessert too so they could stay out a while longer.

They both got up and headed for the restrooms. As he went to the bathroom, he had the horrible feeling he was being watched. He glanced over his shoulder but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Shrugging it off, he pushed the bathroom door open. Still feeling as if he was being watched, he made for the stall instead of the urinal.

When he finished, he headed for the sinks and stopped dead in his tracks. There, on the mirror, written in a color that matched his wife's lipstick perfectly, was a note written just for him:

_Jack Hodgins, _

_Be careful who you leave alone_

There on the sink was, indeed, a tube of lipstick that he recognized. He'd bought that for Angela and she used it all the time. she was wearing it tonight.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No!

Jack ran out of the restroom and pushed his way into the ladies room. He was shouted at but he ignored it. "Angie?" he called. No response. No. He exited and made his way through the crowd of people towards their table, terrified of what he'd see. Terrified of the empty table that he was sure was waiting for him.

No. No. No. No. No.

The table came into view.

"Hey, babe. You okay?" Angela looked up at him, concerned.

He stared at her then glanced over his shoulder and froze. There was someone standing outside the door to the restroom. Short, stocky, with a hat on his head titlted over his face. The man lifted up a hand in greeting. Jack couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Jack? Baby?"

Then a couple of waiters walked past, blocking his view. When they were gone, so was the man. It was like something out of a movie for crying out loud!

"Jack?" Angela asked again.

"Angie, check your purse. Do you have your lipstick?" He had to make sure.

She checked her purse. "I can't find it…"

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Have you left your purse at all tonight?"

"I think I forgot it at the table when I went to the bathroom. Babe, what's going on?"

He called Booth instead of answering.

When his friend picked up, Jack had never been more relieved to hear his voice. "What the hell do you want?" So it wasn't a Hallmark greeting but he'd take it.

"Listen Angie and I went out to eat at the Founding Fathers and when I went to the bathroom there was a message on the mirror for me written in Angela's lipstick. Told me I should be careful who I leave alone."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

It was clear. The house was safe and there was no one there. All the doors and windows were locked tight. Restless and feeling paranoid, Booth turned to do another sweep of the house. He just couldn't get that phone call out of his head. How did that guy get his number? How was any of this happening?

After going to meet Hodgins and Angela, he was even more restless than he had already been. The process had been long. Pictures were taken in the restroom, both Hodgins and Angela had been questioned…

"Booth?" He turned to see Brennan, who was holding Christine to her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…" He nodded slowly. "I just keep thinking about what the Zodiac said…"

'We'll be fine, Booth," Brennan said gently. "You're getting protective again."

Booth sighed. "I feel like I'm a little obligated since a psychopath threatened my family."

"He may not be a psychopath," Sweets pointed out from the couch.

Booth shot him a dirty look. "Yeah, that's not helping."

"Booth, I can handle myself. Besides, I'm being careful and you've already checked the house multiple times. Just come to bed, all right?"

Booth hesitated then nodded a little. "All right. I'll put Christine to bed," he offered. He took Christine from Brennan then kissed her quickly before carrying their daughter to her room. He read her a story before kissing her forehead and slipping out of the room. He went into the bedroom he shared with Brennan and peered out the window, unable to help himself.

"Booth," she said gently from the bed. "I already looked."

"He's playing with our heads," Booth growled as he sat down on the bed. "I don't like it."

"We'll catch him," she reassured him.

"Before something else happens?" Booth shot back. She couldn't answer. He hated it when that happened. He hated being put in these situations. He hated this entire mess. He hated feeling so useless. "I just wish we had a lead."

"We may soon," Brennan said. "We just found Clara Wood. We could find something anytime now."

Booth sighed, not being able to think of anything to say in response and changed into a pair of sleep pants before laying down beside her.

"How was Christine?" she asked after a moment as she reached to turn off the light.

"She was asleep halfway through the story," Booth chuckled softly.

"She was tired."

"Mmmm."

"Booth?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too Bones." It wasn't until that moment that he finally started to relax.

* * *

"That was a good movie," Arastoo said with a nod as the lot got up from their various seats around the TV in Clark's apartment.

"We told you!" Wendell said excitedly. "Man, I love _Captain America_!"

Clark stretched. "All right guys, I gotta clean up this mess. Nora will be home from visiting her parents in the morning and I'm gonna get it if we leave the apartment like this." He started to pick up the discarded bags of chips and bowls of guacamole and ranch dip.

Finn hopped to his feet and helped him then the group made their way to the kitchen where there were dirty plates scattered around and empty boxes of pizza. This was a nightmare. Sighing, Clark ran a hand over his face. "Oh, I'm dead."

"We got this, man," Wendell replied. "We'll help."

"You got any tunes?" Fisher asked, looking around. Clark instructed him to the stacks of CDs and then got busy filling the particularly bad dishes with water.

Arastoo opened the pantry in search of ziplock bags. "This is a mess," he called over.

"You really don't know how to clean without Nora do you?" Finn said with a smirk as he grabbed a knife and started cutting down the pizza boxes.

"Shut up," Clark replied with an eye roll.

"You have a mix CD called favorites! We're gonna try this!" Fisher called over as he stuck in the CD. All Star by Smash Mouth started playing through the speakers and Fisher turned it up then joined them in the kitchen.

Arastoo handed Wendell the ziplock bags then went to help Finn with the boxes. Wendell stuck the leftover pizza in the bags then opened the fridge. "Oh!" he shouted, making a disgusted face. "Ho! Wow! This is nasty! Dude! I think you have something dead in here!"

"I sure hope it's dead if he's been eating it," Finn replied smartly.

Wendell shot Clark a look over his shoulder. "You're so orderly at work! How can this be how you live?" He pulled out a plastic container with some weird green substance lurking at the bottom. "Please tell me this isn't usual."

"It's not," Clark replied, rolling his eyes. The song changed to I'm a Believer by Smash Mouth.

"So, you're just a slob when Nora isn't here?" Fisher asked, helping Wendell raid the fridge. "That's a little better I guess." He held up a small container with some kind of sauce in there. "Tell me this is spaghetti sauce and not ranch or Alfredo sauce or something."

Clark just shook his head and Fisher made a disgusted face then slowly set it down. "That's just gross man," Arastoo laughed.

Clark grinned. "Shut up." They worked in quiet for a few minutes as the cd kept playing out. Over all there was some good tunes on there.

The song, Livin La Vida Loca, went off and was replaced by 1985. "I love this song," Finn muttered. As the boys continued to work, Clark moved to the bedroom to clean up the dirty clothes scattered on the floor while Finn and Fisher took over at the sink. Finn was washing while Fisher was drying and stacking the dishes neatly. Arastoo was putting the cut up cardboard into the trash bag and Wendell was still working at the fridge, dumping contents of some containers into the trash.

"_Springsteen, Madonna, Way before Nirvana_," Fisher sang along under his breath.

Without even thinking about it, Finn continued, _"There was U2 and Blondie, and music still on MTV_"

"_Her two kids in high school, They tell her that she's uncool_," went Wendell as he tossed a container into the sink filled with soapy water.

"_Cause she's still preoccupied_," Arastoo chimed in, "_with_-"

"_19_," Fisher flicked the ladel in his hand at Arastoo and Wendell, getting them with some soapy water.

"_19_," Finn threw in, a grin plasted on his face.

"_1985!_" Wendell threw his head back dramatically.

"_Whoohoohoo_!" Clark called in as he jogged in the kitchen to toss the thing of garbage bags he'd found in the bedroom at Arastoo, who caught it smoothly. Clark went back into the bedroom.

"_She hates time make it stop, When did Motley Crue become classic rock?_" Fisher sang along as if he was singing a ballad.

"_And when did Ozzy become an actor?_" Clark called in again.

"_Please make this_," Fisher went on.

"_Stop_." Wendell threw another container towards the sink.

"_Stop_." Finn caught it and dunked it into the water.

"_Stop_!" Arastoo lifted the full trash bag out of the can and tied it.

"_And bring back_," Clark sang after a brief pause.

"_Springsteen, Madonna, Way before Nirvana_," Wendell drummed his hands on a couple of pots sitting on the counter beside him.

"_There was U2 and Blondie, and music still on MTV_," Fisher took one of the pots Wendell was now handing him then took the other when that one was in the sink.

"_Her two kids in high school, They tell her that she's uncool_," Arastoo put a new garbage bag into the trash can. Then he grabbed the broom nearby and started sweeping.

"_Cause she's still preoccupied_," Finn sang along, using a serving spoon as a mic before washing it.

"Clark!" Arastoo called, holding up a sock he'd found on the ground by the table.

Clark jogged in, grabbed the sock, and sang, "_1985_!" as he ran back to the bedroom.

"_Woohoohoo_!" Wendell shut the fridge door triumphantly.

"_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna, Way before Nirvana_," Clark called back as he pulled his overflowing laundry hamper to the washer and dryer in a nearby room.

"_There was U2 and Blondie, and music still on MTV_," Fisher started putting dishes away.

"_Whoohoohoo_!" Finn bobbed his head with a grin as he finished one of his last dishes.

"_Her two kids in high school, They tell her that she's uncool_," Wendell sang loudly as he started wiping the counters.

"_Cause she's still preoccupied_." Arastoo pointed to Fisher.

"_With_," Fisher pointed at Finn.

"_19_!" Finn pointed at Wendell.

"_19!_" Wendell pointed at the other room.

"_1985!_" Clark finished as he came back in.

All five started laughing and high fived each other. Sure, they didn't sing like angels, or even on key most of the time, but it had been fun. "Well, now, that was the best time I ever had cleaning," Finn laughed.

"Well my experiences of cleaning weren't exactly hard to beat," Wendell chuckled.

"Every thing's better with Smash Mouth," Clark said.

"That was Bowling for Soup," Fisher told him. "But I do agree."

Arastoo nodded. "And we're almost done. She'll never know what a messy human you are Clark."

"Oh, she knows," Clark laughed. "We used to fight about it a lot when we first started dating. But I've learned how to keep her happy." He smirked. "I can teach you lot about keeping women happy if you'd like."

Fisher scoffed. "No thanks! I don't want advice from you! I do just fine!"

"We're all covered I think," Arastoo said with a grin.

"But thanks for you kindness," Wendell replied, rolling his eyes.

Clark laughed. "All right fine well when you lot need help just come to the master." They all laughed so hard at that that Clark took on an offended look before laughing himself.

* * *

**As always, reviews are more than welcome! :) Thanks guys!**

** Also, what movies do you guys like? I'd like suggestions for movies to reference to in this. :) Thanks!**


End file.
